A Night at the Smug Duck
by blackeyesblueeyes
Summary: Rapunzel went for dancing and drinks.  Flynn went for women.  I guess they both got what they wanted.


**Disclaimer: Rapunzel and Flynn are owned by the Disney Corporation. Everyone else belongs to me.**

Flynn couldn't for the life of him figure out what had made him decide to go to a club that night but at the moment he was still deciding whether it really was such a bad thing.

Flynn Rider, a journalist and gentleman, found himself casually glancing around the club at the patrons, checking out the women for potential dates and checking out the men for potential rivals. Survival of the fittest, that's what it was all about. Not that Flynn had to try really hard to grab the attention of any woman. His good looks would hook them, and then he reeled them in with his wit and charm. Oh yeah, he knew he was handsome but downplayed it. Didn't want to come off as overconfident now did he?

Although to be honest, Flynn would've actually preferred hitting up his favorite bar, where the smoke from cigarettes hovered around the TV's like moths. He'd be kicking back with a beer as he concentrated on beating his longtime friend Luke, who was unnaturally lucky at the game. Or perhaps he'd be slung over the length of his couch catching a game of whatever sport was popular at that time of year. He had no preferences, just that there be the potential for blood.

But he found himself this Friday night hitting up the Smug Duck, which for all intents and purposes was an incredibly lame moniker for a club, but somehow the owner managed to pack this place every weekend. It was the hottest place to hit up at the moment and Flynn felt himself feeling a little…puckish tonight. So he'd thrown himself together and hit the town. It was just a matter of chatting up the rather ugly fellow at the front door and he was inside before the big oaf had time to get a grip on what had happened.

As it was Flynn had a spot for himself at the end of the bar, in a prime seat to check out the people in the club without actually having to become one with the mass. His beer was beginning to warm up and it wouldn't be too long before he'd have to try and order another one. "Try" being the operative word because the music was so loud people had to scream at each other to get a word in edge wise. It was obnoxious and grated on his ears.

But as much as he hated the music, it was the dance floor he made great strides to avoid. He would not be caught dead out on the dance floor, grinding up against other poor souls sweating and pounding to the beat. It wasn't that he couldn't dance, it was that he wasn't about to join in on the bump-and-grind phase of dance life. He at least had class. Well, some class anyway.

But at least the ladies were ripe for the picking. He'd spotted a couple that he found rather intriguing and as he was mulling over the choices, a rather buxom red head planted herself on the stool right next to his. She flipped the mane over her shoulder and arched her back as she casually waved over at the bartender, who suddenly made it his first priority to fix this woman a drink. NOW.

She batted her eyelashes and leaned into him, casually touching his arm and giggling at his quips, but the second he turned around she giggled at Flynn. Oh she was good, he'd give her that. But he wanted to see how good.

Rapunzel lightly stomped her feet as she and her friends waited in the line for the Smug Duck. It hadn't been her best idea to go out in a grey miniskirt and pink tank top, but this was her first time to a club since turning eighteen and she wanted to really stand out tonight. She was feeling especially cute, and it was her mission to make it something memorable. She was even going to try and get a few free drinks from the bartender, although it generally wasn't her style to sucker people. She stomped again, making the brunette leaning against the building snicker.

"Told ya'," Camille giggled as Rapunzel scowled at her.

"I'll warm up once we get inside. Besides, I had nothing else that would go as well with this top," she replied.

"You could've brought a sweater."

"Yeah, that's really what I needed to complete my outfit, a nice granny sweater. Sheesh, it would've been something I'd've had to carry around when it got hot."

Camille gave her an eyebrow. "And where did you store your cash, since you carry no purse?"

Rapunzel smirked. "That's for me to know and you to not find out." At this, her best friend rolled her eyes and went back to watching the vapors rising from her nose and mouth.

For all her sarcasm and quips, Camille was quite possibly the best friend Rapunzel could ask for. She was loyal to a fault and had taken a fight or two to defend Rapunzel's reputation. Camille would also defend her own reputation but people needed to be wary of what side they were on. She'd sent more than one person to the hospital in the past.

From any outsiders point of view, they couldn't be more opposite. Rapunzel was a blonde, bubbly art fanatic while Camille was a quiet brunette with a passion for forensics. They'd met around the beginning of ninth grade, when Rapunzel was being picked on by a couple of preppy girls. She'd been trying to get them to stop but the pack of them were relentless. Just when she'd thought it hopeless, this body had come flying from out of nowhere and kicked one of the girls in the head. Camille had then loudly proclaimed that if anyone had anything else to say, "Go ahead and say it to my face." Needless to say, everyone except for Rapunzel had gotten suspended, but her gratitude and sheer wonder at this human had all but solidified their friendship.

Since that time, the two were hardly away from each other for more than a few hours at a time. Now in their senior year together, they'd both gotten working scholarships to the same school though for different programs. Still, they had plans to share an apartment together and for them everything was falling into place.

Rapunzel was the youngest in their gaggle of friends and since her birthday had just passed, the lot of them decided it was time to hit up the clubs. Luckily her parents had agreed to let her stay the night at Camille's house and she was both excited and nervous to try out the fake ID Camille had given her for her birthday.

The rest of the group for the evening consisted of Annabelle and Rachel, practically twins in their likes and dislikes. Both brunette with long, straight hair, they dressed almost identically in long shirts and tights. Normally they didn't hang out much with Rapunzel and Camille at school, but they were still close. They were particularly good company for say, a party. At the moment, they were rating the guys they saw on a hotness scale of one to ten.

"Oh my god, did you see that one?"

"I know what a horse! Oh, check out this one! Girl, if he wasn't sent down for me, I don't know why else he'd be here!"

Camille slammed her hand against her forehead making Rapunzel laugh. Usually there was only so much of this kind of talk she could take before finally putting an end to the Cosmo talk.

She'd been the smart one that evening, wearing a fitting pair of jeans and a low cut long sleeved shirt. A sandal clad foot lifted and lazily scratched an itch on her thigh, but the guy in front of them had definitely taken notice and was busy looking her over. Rapunzel was secretly trying to send him signals that that wasn't the best idea but it didn't seem to be getting through.

The twins were clinging to each other as a breeze whipped up, which neither Rapunzel nor Camille could figure out if they were sincere or just trying to get guys to notice them. Because when they stuck to each other, it was just this side of soft core porn, as Camille was so oft to put it.

'Thank god,' Rapunzel thought as they finally made it to the front and the very large and hairy bouncer. This was where both girls questioned the stupidity of the twins. Because Mr. Hairy Bouncer's eyes were glued to the spectacle and was mostly just nodding at whatever the twins were saying. Rapunzel couldn't keep up as they were talking to fast and running into each others sentences. This was their way of…one could call it aggressive negotiating or one could call it flirting. It wasn't long before the velvet rope was taken down and the four of them giggled and thanked the bouncer as they passed by.

The second she stepped foot into the club, Rapunzel was assaulted by two things: the music and the heat. The latter she was grateful for, not so much for the overly loud techno that was blasting out of the speakers. But she'd come here to dance and could immediately feel the pulse taking control of her body. She grinned and let herself get pulled out on the dance floor.

He saw her before she saw him.

In fact, she still hadn't seen him, but Flynn made it his mission to keep an eye on the pretty little thing that had just come in. The cascade of blonde hair was what first caught his eye and it wasn't long after that he knew that this was the girl he'd been waiting for. There was something special about her.

Unfortunately, so had a dozen or so of the other male patrons who seemed to be sizing up the situation. Flynn felt a sudden and strange desire to go over and take her away from there, but thankfully his sense intervened and a quick scan of the crowd she was with eased his tension. She was with a group of female friends, which meant that she was out for dancing and drinks and would probably shrug off most guys that came her way. He was hoping to be one of the few that she didn't.

The busty red head seemed to need a few extra moments before she noticed he was no longer paying attention to her. She followed his gaze over the dance floor and whether or not she spotted his mystery girl he couldn't tell. But she did finally get the hint that he was no longer interested in her. Her scowl would've set off smoke alarms if it had the power but he was just glad that she hadn't dumped her drink on him.

Now it was a matter of bidding his time for the right moment to…introduce himself.

She was hot and thirsty and thought it would be the right to test her "feminine wiles" as Camille called them, on the bartender.

Annabelle and Rachel had drifted off into the crowd at some point, probably following a pair of "smoking hot guys" that had flirted shamelessly with them. Occasionally they'd catch a glimpse of one or the other, just to make sure they were safe and well behaved.

She shuffled her way over to the rather crowded bar area, trying desperately to squeeze in while ignoring the ever growing pain in her feet. The pink heels she'd chosen to wear were cute, but also caused excruciating pain. That, mounted on her increasing frustration to actually get to the bar and it felt almost hopeless. It was just as she was turning that she saw a spot down at the end of the bar that looked to be open.

Rapunzel quickly made her way down to the space and shoved herself in the tight fit just as a large man looked to be anchoring himself in. She smiled apologetically at him before turning her attention to the bartender. It wasn't too long before he noticed the lovely young blonde waving at him.

"And what can I get a beautiful young woman such as yourself to drink?" he asked. She giggled good naturedly and leaned in closer. While she knew she didn't have much in the way of boobs, she could at least present the illusion that she was packing. He seemed to buy it as he leaned in closer.

"I'd like an appltini and a margarita for my friend," she told him.

He grinned, but she could see it was forced. "Can I see your ID?" he asked. Pulse racing, she pulled it rather smoothly out of her bra. He looked surprised but took it, turning it this way and that in the little light he had. After a minute of heart pounding anticipation, he gave it back.

"An appletine and margarita for this lovely lady," he said and went to make the drinks. Making sure his back was turned, she exhaled, thrilled. If she hadn't been in a public place, she might've even done a little dance but tamped down the urge. She'd been so afraid that he'd figure out it was a fake. Silently, she sent up some thanks to Camille for making an impeccable copy. Sighing, she sat back and waited for her drinks to be filled, thankful to be off her feet for thirty seconds.

"Hi," a voice crooned. Rapunzel looked over at her the person next to her, a handsome man who looked like he was having some problems with his eyebrows. She almost wanted to ask him if he had a nervous twitch. "How you doin'?"

"Fine," she said, and turned back to the bar. But that didn't seem to deter him. He leaned in closer and she noticed his eyes were a lovely shade of chocolate. But she couldn't get past the fact that he looked like he had some sort of palsy, the way his face kept twitching.

"What brings you out to the club this Friday night?"

"My friends and I wanted to go dancing." 

"Not here with a boyfriend?"

"No, and I'm not looking for one," she said, hoping that would get her message across once and for all.

"Oh, you might just change your mind." Rapunzel resisted the urge to roll her eyes and was very grateful for the bartender's reappearance. She went to pull out some money when a hand closed over hers.

"No no, please. Allow me," the stranger said and quickly plunked down a couple of bills, much to Rapunzel's surprise and the barkeep's dismay. That was apparently his dismissal.

"Thanks for that," she said and went to grab her drinks but his arm seemed to be blocking her way. He looked like he had terets, the way his face kept mutating and twisting and it took every ounce of her will power not to flinch in pain. "Look, if you want, I'll pay you back for the drinks_"

"No, think nothing of it. A charitable act for someone as beautiful as yourself," he crooned and she had the sudden sensation that she needed to watch his hands. Sure enough, one was making its way toward her face and right before it caressed her cheek, she ducked and spun away, grinning and giggling like a madman. Her companion was obviously baffled and was now seemingly giving her a second go-over.

"Look, thanks again for the drinks. But I'm not interested," she yelled before quickly melting back into the crowd.

Flynn was baffled. Very baffled. He'd just been blown off and by a girl he was 99% sure he had a shot at. She seemed innocent enough but had pretty much called him on every one of his moves. He could feel his pride stinging.

But Flynn Rider was nothing if not persistent. He shook off this little…set back and set about putting his next plan in motion. He was sure to have her by the end of the night, hook, line and sinker.

Flynn sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time in as many minutes. It was nearing midnight and he was still no closer to catching that girl than he had at the beginning of the night. And he'd tried EVERYTHING!

He closed his eyes and recounted all of the things he'd done, every move he made, every play he'd executed. Nothing had worked. Sending over drinks just wore out his wallet and took most of the cash in it. He ended up not having enough to even get a good buzz himself! Casually sliding up and trying to start a conversation always seemed to send her running in the other direction. Making her jealous by hitting up another girl was not only ineffective but had gotten him slapped. He was now at the desperate point where he was actually considering going out on the floor and dancing.

But before that, he'd escaped to get some fresh air and a dash of reality. He was perched on the ledge of the roof that was primarily used for smoking or hook ups. Since he'd been up here, at least six people had come by to grab a quick cigarette and two couples were hidden somewhere on this roof going at it like a couple of rabbits. Flynn sighed again. That thought was not comforting.

Rapunzel staggered up the stairs, hanging onto both sides of the railings as best she could, when she wasn't being crushed against one side or the other as people moved past her. Why were they moving so fast? How could they move so fast with everything shaking as badly as it was? Thankfully she'd had a big meal earlier in the evening so at least she wasn't worried about losing it, but the wobbling was going to have to stop. And now it was too hot. She'd heard about this private ledge from the bartender as she'd gotten her sixth drink, in case she wanted to, you know, "hook up later."

She nearly gagged at the idea and hurried, pushing her way past gyrating dancers and couples. Thankfully the door wasn't far from the stairs and she made a mad dash for it. Or as mad a dash as someone in her condition could go.

The cold air hit her hard and she put her hands on her knees, gulping in tons of the stuff. She huffed like she'd run a marathon but knew it was just the alcohol in her system. Now, if everything would stop spinning…

"You okay?" Something on the edge of her conscience pricked at her about the familiarity of that voice but lifting her head to see who it was seemed like a lot of work. So she held up an okay sign in what she assumed was the general direction of the owner.

"I'm greeeeeaaat," she slurred and felt her world tip. Unfortunately, everything slowed and wasn't able to catch herself in time before falling. Oh, she would be paying for this in the morning, she just knew. There was some vague scuffling as someone got up and walked over to her, holding out their hand. Looking up finally, she rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Oh, it's you. Geez, what's it going to be this time, Romeo? Will you serenade me next? Or will you just try to go for the gold and squeeze my ass?" Rapunzel asked, giggling at her joke.

Flynn scowled. He didn't like that she was generally uninterested in him, but what he liked even less was how drunk she was. The man kicked himself at not realizing quite how young she was and how she probably wasn't accustomed to alcohol, in any amount. He'd sent over two or three drinks and he had a feeling the bartender had been feeding her some more while he'd been away.

Rather than wait for her, he grabbed both her hands and hauled her to her feet. She wobbled something fierce and fell against him, groaning.

"Oh, why won't it stop spinnnning?" she moaned. He rolled his eyes and walked her over to the ledge, careful to make sure that she wasn't about to fall back and off the roof.

"Having fun?" he asked. She scowled at him but shook her head. That must've made her head spin because then she had her head in her hands.

"What did they put in those drinks, rocket fuel?" she muttered. He could feel a grin trying to break free but tamped it down. Kneeling next to her, he put a hand on her shoulder and could feel the sweat pouring out of her. The alcohol was burning off, but she'd be freezing in no time. It was just that the numbing effects hadn't worn off yet. Taking off his jacket, he draped it around her shoulders, which she immediately tried to push off. "Too hot." 

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this," he said and was rewarded with a genuine, if lopsided smile. It made his heart do a little flip, which he promptly ignored as he went back to playing nurse. "Where are your friends?"

"Ummmm, Annabelle and Rachel were chatting up a couple of guys, like, I don't know how long ago. Chatting up or hooking up, whatever this kids are calling it these days. Camille…gosh, she's either still dancing or making out with a complete stranger, albeit a hot one." He raised an eyebrow. "What? I can't use big words when I'm drunk?" 

"No, it's just your friend doesn't seem like the type to just randomly…hook up. Especially not after that lovely little throw down she issued."

"There was definitely an invitation to duel in that glare, and she's just about patented the whole genre. But you were awfully persistent. What was up with that anyway?" she asked, suddenly throwing herself in his face. In any other situation he'd have been all over that, except that this time the reek of liquor really turned him off. He sat down beside her as she seemed to be coming back to herself more and more.

"I thought you were particularly pretty and wanted to have you all to myself," he said. What was the harm in telling her the truth? She probably wouldn't remember much of this conversation later anyway. But rather than be flattered, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm opening myself up here, what was that for?" She glowered at him but his eyes were sharp enough to pick out the red stain underneath the martini induced pink.

"I-I am flattered but the way you went about it was just…creepy."

"Creepy?"

"Yeah, like back at the bar. You kept twitching your eyebrows and it was almost like watching two live caterpillars having a whip-it-out-and-see-who's-is-bigger contest," she said and immediately blushed a deeper red at her words. "Oh god, Camille's been getting to me again. I'm really sorry, I don't usually talk like that_"

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. But…caterpillars?"

"Well, yeah. If you were trying to give me a sexy look, well I'm sorry to say it failed."

"But it's worked on other women."

"And that may be true of them, but I'm a girl. I'm used to getting hit on by guys with really lame pick up lines like, 'Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day.'"

Flynn couldn't help but chuckle at that. She smiled at him again and his heart did another little flip. Clearing his throat, he put his hand on her back to steady her and was pleased to see that she didn't move or flinch away from him.

"You know, you've been sitting here criticizing my moves and I don't even have the pleasure of knowing your name," he crooned and knew immediately that that was the wrong way to go. "Sorry."

"See, it's stuff like that that's a real turn off," she said. He was enjoying watching her cheeks turn pink. "But, seeing as how you've been nice and honest with me since I arrived here…my name's Rapunzel."

"I'm Flynn Rider. Perhaps under better circumstances things would've turned out differently," he said and she looked skeptical. He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm being honest."

"I appreciate that. So I assume that I was not your intended target at the beginning of this fine evening?"

"No, but I'm not complaining."

Flynn really wanted to kiss her.

He'd never had such an urge come over him before and it was becoming really hard to ignore. They'd been up on the roof talking about all sorts of things for what felt like hours. He found out that she and her friend, the afore-mentioned Camille, were going to the same college together. He happened to be an alma mater of that same university. A strange coincidence but one he couldn't say he was unhappy about.

Rapunzel, while looking for everything like a very frail girl, was actually really into sports. She played volleyball on her school team and loved watching football. She was looking forward to going to games when she got to college.

She wanted to be an art major and was particularly good at painting, or at least she said she was. He'd have to take her word for it. But considering the passion with which she spoke about it, he knew she was probably more talented than she let on.

While they didn't talk much about his life, he found that he enjoyed listening to her talk about hers. From any other woman it would've bored the snot out of him. But with her, everything was different. She was enthusiastic about all sorts of things and as the drinks wore off, she got more and more animated as she talked. The girl was magnetic in a way that he had thought unlikely for him.

And that's why he really wanted to kiss her.

It didn't hurt that she was very pretty, with her long blond hair and bright green eyes. But upon closer inspection, he could see that she was a bottle blond. Well done, but bottled nonetheless. At some point she'd taken off her shoes and he could see the blisters popping up on her otherwise petite feet. But she just grinned when he voiced his concerns. "I ran around outside a lot as a kid and am barefoot pretty much whenever I can be. My feet are actually really scared up, but that's okay. I like them this way, although I could do without the blisters." She went on and on like a runaway freight train, but one Flynn had no intention of stopping.

"I was also thinking of trying pottery, although I've never been very good with 'throwing the clay' as they call it. Oh my gosh, I've done nothing but talk about myself! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"No no, it's fine. It's been fun watching you. You have no idea how animated you get when you talk. It's quite something to watch."

"Uh, is it a good thing?"

"I think so." She smiled and Flynn knew right then and there that he would never get tired of seeing that smile.

The door to the roof opened and the moment was interrupted by their good friend, the bartender.

"Hey, I was wondering if I'd find you up here," he crooned and Flynn automatically knew this would not go well. Rapunzel stiffened and he couldn't say he blamed her. She'd been getting hit on most of the night by rather unscrupulous men, himself included.

"I'm sorry but, did we say we'd meet here?" she asked. The girl was genuinely confused and wary, not surprising considering how much booze she'd poured into her system.

"Well you were interested. It was all in the way you were looking at me. I could tell." Flynn almost smacked his forehead and could see Rapunzel glare at the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I've misled you in any way, but I'm really not interested. Please don't take this personally," she tried, but the bartender didn't look like he'd have any of it. He kept coming forward and Flynn could see Rapunzel starting to panic. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He pulled her onto his lap and planted one on her.

She was shocked at first of course, and he tensed for a moment in case she'd decided to slap him. But thankfully she didn't and was surprised when she closed her eyes and pushed back into it. He kept repeating to himself that it was just for show, but it was so hard to make that convincing when she was overwhelming his senses. Combine that with how soft her lips were and Flynn knew he'd never find another drug quite like her.

Rapunzel would later loudly blame it on the alcohol, but secretly cheer and jump and hoot and holler because of how amazing the kiss was. Sure she'd kissed her fair share of boys, but this was a man and he was actually a really good, kind, handsome man when he let down his guard. And kissing him was kind of the icing on the cake.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that but eventually they had to come up for air. Eyes sparkling, they took in long ragged breaths, but neither made a move to go anywhere. There was just something there that neither of them wanted to let go of.

That is, until they heard someone clear their throat.

That damn bartender hadn't moved. Didn't the guy get a hint? Apparently not, as he stubbed the last of a cigarette out with his toe and looked down at them.

"You done?" he said.

"No," Flynn growled and tightened his grip on Rapunzel's waist. Unconciously she slid her arms around his neck and he smirked up at the offender. 'Look who she's obviously chosen,' he silently mocked. Said offender sighed, and looked like he might actually try and take Rapunzel from him by force, but was suddenly kicked in the head by a blur that sent him sprawling.

"Yoooooou…are a fucker! Thinking of taking advantage of my good friend here! You should be ashamed!" a very drunk Camille slurred. But considering how drunk she was, the girl was surprisingly steady on her feet and Flynn was pretty sure that even in this condition she would stand her own in a fight.

"You bi_" he started but her foot slammed into his face again and she proceeded to wail on him mercilessly. The occupants of the roof came to see what the commotion was, but all anyone could do was stare. Not even Rapunzel felt that she had the power to tear her friend off. Not that she really wanted to.

After a while, Camille seemed to tire out and it didn't look like her victim was getting up any time soon. She quickly grabbed the shoes she'd deposited by the door and turned back to Flynn and Rapunzel.

"You got five minutes. Then…we bounce," she said and with great flourish bounded back into the club and down the stairs. For a few moments, they couldn't help but stare at the now closed door, unsure of what they'd just seen.

But Rapunzel snapped out of it first and moved to get up. Flynn's hand unconsciously tightened for a moment before he released her and while she did blush, she'd didn't scold him for it. She picked up her shoes and started to head inside.

But not before grabbing Flynn's hand and hauling him with her. He was surprised but wasn't complaining. No sir, he wouldn't complain one bit.

Their walk was silent but there wasn't much either wanted to say. Both were lost in their own thoughts, but their hold was steady and strong. The music was beginning to wind down, as were the clubbers. Flynn could here the last call over the speakers and knew that things were coming to an end. But he wasn't sure what would happen when they got out to the curb.

He really wanted to see her again and he was pretty sure that she wanted the same thing. But how they proceeded from here on out he would leave up to her.

The street was fairly quiet save for the cabs lined up in front of the club and the exiting patrons. Two girls leaned against each other for support, hiccupping and moaning. Camille was shaking her head at them, so he assumed these were the Annabelle and Rachel mentioned earlier. Rapunzel let go of his hand and for a moment he felt a very small hole puncture his heart.

But she started whispering in Camille's ear, who shook her off and in a stage whisper, told her she was too loud for this level of drunk. Flynn smiled as she reluctantly pulled a card and a pen out of her shirt. Rapunzel used her friends back to scribble something quickly on it before ripping the card in half. She walked back to him and handed over the half with her name and number.

"Your turn," she said. He quickly obliged, as the chill of the night was starting to seep into his bones. He reached out to take back his jacket but she pocketed his number in it instead. "I want to take it to get it clean. I'll return it later," she said. And just when he felt it couldn't get any more bizarre, she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. He was vaguely aware of the twins "awing" but was far too focused on Rapunzel to care. "Call me," she said when she pulled away. God, he was getting drunk off her. "I need to know where to return the jacket."

And with that she turned and went to the cab her friends were hiring for the night. He saw that Camille had had the decency to keep her back turned but gave him the I'm-watching-you sign as Rapunzel disappeared into the cab. Thankfully she said nothing as she too got in and it drove away.

Looking down at his half of the business card, he couldn't help but smile. As he pocketed his half, he couldn't help but think that he was very glad he'd gone to the club that night.

It had been over a week now and still no word.

But Flynn was scowling more at himself because he could've just as easily called her. But he'd made up his mind that night at the club to let her make the next move.

Tugging at the tie, he popped the button on his collar and leaned back in his chair. It was a busy day at work and while he was working on his latest piece for the newspaper, his mind kept wandering. He watched for a moment as the people hurried about the office trying to catch their deadlines. Some chatted up others at their cubicles while others were busy on the phone with whatever business was to be had. But it was rather quiet in his office behind the glass partition and for a moment he missed that din that was kind of hypnotizing in its own way.

Or maybe he was just looking for an excuse to explain why he was having a hard time concentrating.

Just then the phone buzzed and the floor secretary called him.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Rider, there's a young lady here to see you. She says she has something she needs to return to you." For a moment, his automatic response was to have her dismissed but then a quick thought popped into his head and his heart started a little.

"I'll be right there," he told her and went about fixing himself up. It only took a few moments but then he was out his door and moving down the corridor at a far quicker pace than he'd anticipated.

Was it who he thought it was? If so, how did she find him? It wasn't like he'd given her his work address or anyth_.

But as he rounded the corner, he couldn't help the smile that was almost automatic. She looked rather small against the stark white of the office and the glare of the artificial lights. But Rapunzel was just as pretty in the day time as she had been that evening in the club.

Casually dressed in jeans and a hoodie, she nervously tugged at the long braid that was haphazardly thrown over her shoulder. Her back was to him and he could see that she'd probably just come from school since there was a messenger bag slung across her back and it looked like she was clutching something. He walked quietly up to her and bent down.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" he whispered. She just about jumped out of her skin as she spun around. But upon seeing who it was Rapunzel sighed and then hit his arm. 'She's pretty strong for someone her size,' Flynn thought as he rubbed the bruise.

"Geez, you scared me half to death! If I'd you were gonna do that I wouldn't have taken the trouble to come all the way down here and return this," she told him as she held out a bag. He peaked inside to see his jacket neatly folded but immediately turned his attention back to her.

"You didn't have to come all this way. And how did you know where I worked?" he asked.

She blushed and suddenly found the wood on the secretary's desk very interesting.

"You'd be surprised at what Camille can pick up on after having only met a person once, and very briefly." Flynn felt his eyebrows shoot up. Well he was going to have to watch out for that one.

It was then that he noticed the large black binder she was carrying.

"What's that?" She looked down and her face just lit up.

"Those are my drawings. I just came from art club where I was finishing up some pieces," she began but then a very large growl seemed to radiate from the walls. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise but Flynn was the first to notice Rapunzel blushing as she tried to kind of mute the sound coming from her stomach with her arms. "I skipped lunch, I'm sorry."

He couldn't help but smile. "No problem. Why don't we hit the cafeteria and you can show me some of your work."

Her face lit up again. "Thanks that would be great." As they headed towards the elevator, Flynn couldn't help but notice that while this was only their second meeting, it felt like they'd been doing it for years.

And he couldn't hate the thought that passed that he'd like to do it for a couple more.


End file.
